


Giocando a scacchi hai iniziato ad amarlo

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chess, Introspection, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Tiberius Kirk non ha mai amato gli scacchi, tuttavia da quando conosce il comandante Spock, molte cose sono cambiate e lui si è scoperto decisamente appassionato a quel che una volta reputava alla stregua di un noioso gioco da tavolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giocando a scacchi hai iniziato ad amarlo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakahime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/gifts).



> Volevo regalare qualcosa di consistente a Nakahime  
> perché qualche giorno fa era il suo compleanno,  
> arrivo in enorme ritardo, ma arrivo.  
> E non so quanto possa piacere... è solo un pensierino.  
> Koa

Hai sempre odiato gli scacchi. Tu sei James Tiberius Kirk e trascorrere il tempo a muovere pedine non è mai stata un’attività che faceva per te perché, in fondo, sei sempre stato un uomo d’azione. Quando i tuoi compagni d’Accademia ti invitavano nella sala di ricreazione per una partita, tu gli ripetevi (in un’ormai ben nota cantilena che cominciava con “devo andare a…”) che avevi altro da fare, quindi fuggivi via. Lo facevi con un gran sorriso falso stampato in viso e indietreggiando anche piuttosto rapidamente, fino a sparire in un altro corridoio. Non hai mai capito perché avresti dovuto sprecare ore in cose del genere, non quando avevi la possibilità di girovagare per le strade di San Francisco in cerca di bellezze da conquistare. Hai sempre preferito fare l’amore piuttosto che, bah, qualunque altra cosa. Almeno fino al giorno in cui hai conosciuto Spock, da allora è cambiato tutto e hai iniziato a fare cose che prima reputavi impossibili.  
  
D’accordo forse Spock non ti è piaciuto subito, la prima volta che vi siete incontrati lo hai odiato ed era proprio per l’aria saccente con cui se ne andava in giro, per la presunzione che caricava le sue parole e anche per via di quei modi di fare da primo della classe che tanto ti ricordavano tuo fratello, e che per questo hai sempre detestato. E poi era così ottuso! Tanto che spesso ti domandavi dove accidenti avesse nascosta la sua ben nota intelligenza vulcaniana. In pratica non lo sopportavi ed il sentimento tra l'altro sembrava reciproco. Almeno di principio perché poi è accaduto l’incredibile e, anche se non hai idea di come sia stato possibile, il tuo strano e silenzioso primo ufficiale ha cominciato a piacerti. E tu a piacere a lui, ma questo non l'hai capito fino al vostro primo bacio. La missione quinquennale era partita da pochissimo e tu, in poco meno di qualche settimana, ti sei ritrovato seduto ad un tavolo faccia a faccia con Spock e con una sola scacchiera tridimensionale a dividervi. A pensarci adesso il fatto ha dell’incredibile, ma hai scoperto (e con sommo piacere, tra l’altro) che spostare pedine avanti e indietro non era un passatempo poi così tanto noioso, se fatto con lui ovviamente. Ancora ricordi quando accadde per la prima volta, fu una sera: era piuttosto tardi ed entrambi non mostravate il desiderio di andare a dormire, né tanto meno quello di lavorare. Di fatto non avevate voglia di allontanarvi l’un l’altro, ma per adesso si potrebbe tranquillamente affermare che la vostra era solo voglia di giocare e che non avevate intenti differenti. Era stato proprio Spock a chiederti di farlo, tu hai tentennato naturalmente: non ne eri neanche capace; perché quindi perdere tempo? Stavi già per dirgli di no, se lui non si fosse proposto come insegnante. A quel punto, rifiutare sarebbe stato da stupidi.  
  
Da quella prima volta giocate praticamente tutte le sere, quando il lavoro ve ne dà la possibilità, naturalmente. Stai diventando anche parecchio bravo, ma ciò che ti offre maggior soddisfazione è il fatto che stai scoprendo tante cose del tuo numero uno, alcune delle quali nemmeno ipotizzavi plausibili. La sera, ad esempio, dopo una certa ora, Spock ama bere un infuso di erbe dal colore grigiastro, il cui olezzo è a dir poco disgustoso e ti ricorda quello dei veleni che utilizza spesso Bones in infermeria. Però ti piace rimanere lì ad osservarlo mentre si porta la tazza alla bocca e poi si lecca le labbra, catturando qualche goccia sfuggita al suo controllo senza mai allontanare lo sguardo dalla partita. Hai capito anche che Spock ama chiacchierare; incredibile vero? Spiega, parla, ti riferisce circa i rullini di servizio, discutete di umanità o di alieni e ogni tanto ti racconta persino del suo pianeta. Quello che non c’è più. Quello che è stato distrutto dal criminale Nero. Quello stesso Vulcano che hai sempre saputo essere arido e desertico, ma che ti viene descritto al pari di un paradiso terrestre e il cui unico ricordo è in grado di far brillare gli occhi scuri del tuo sempre impassibile comandante Spock. Quella volta in cui gli hai chiesto di raccontarti come fosse stato abitare lì, hai notato immediatamente un velo di disagio apparire sul suo viso e fargli tremare un poco le mani. E non era per l’illogicità della tua domanda no, l’hai visto indugiare e poi fissare il vuoto con particolare intensità, evidentemente indeciso se acconsentire o meno alla tua richiesta. Probabilmente non avresti dovuto azzardarti a tanto, in fondo eravate solo colleghi e poco più, nemmeno potevi definirlo come un amico e poi sapevi per certo che riaprire vecchie ferite era doloroso persino per un individuo tutto d’un pezzo come lui. Neanche adesso saresti in grado di dire che cosa ti abbia spinto a farlo, ma mentre lo osservavi tentennare vistosamente, e così tanto a disagio da mettere in soggezione persino te, hai allungato una mano attraversando quella barriera composta da scacchiere e pedine bianche e nere, ed hai intrecciato le dita alle sue. Hai stretto forte la sua mano ed, inaspettatamente, l’hai sentito aggrapparsi a te con malcelata disperazione. Di principio si è praticamente congelato, poi però ha sollevato il volto e tu, beh, tu non sei riuscito a non perderti in quelle iridi grandi e scure. Quegli stessi occhi che da sempre ti paiono tanto umani e che stonano con le espressioni algide ed annoiate che Spock si prende la briga di mostrare all’universo intero. Ciò che il tuo primo ufficiale ti ha fatto vedere quella notte, era il medesimo sguardo che hai scoperto amare alla follia perché ti ha sempre detto così tanto di lui… Fino ad ora infatti è il solo ad averti fatto capire quanto ancora soffra per la perdita del suo pianeta e per la morte di Amanda. D’altra parte, e come lo stesso ambasciatore ti ha insegnato, Spock prova sentimenti e nessuno lo sa meglio di te.  
«Scusi» hai sussurrato, subito dopo avergli chiesto di parlartene. «Non è necessario che lo faccia, io non volevo sconvolgerla» gli hai detto, mai tanto sincero e regalandogli subito dopo uno sguardo rassicurante che in seguito, hai imparato a riservare soltanto per lui.  
«Voglio farlo» ti ha però inaspettatamente risposto Spock. Da quella volta ha iniziato a raccontarti del suo popolo e a farlo in una maniera e con una passione tanto viva e potente, da sconvolgerti. Delle volte, se chiudi gli occhi, riesci anche ad immaginarteli, i giardini di Vulcano e quelle strane piante che Spock descrive al pari di opere d’arte. Con la tua sola immaginazione riesci a vedere tutto: dall’incredibile bellezza delle rovine delle vecchie città, alla sacralità del monte Seleya che imperava ovunque su quelle desertiche colline.  
  
«Deve fare la sua mossa, capitano.» È la sua voce profonda a scuoterti, non sai perché ti sei soffermato a pensarci, ma sei certo del fatto che sia perfettamente normale perché da quando Spock ti racconta quelle cose, tu spesso te le figuri nella mente e staccarsi dalla visione che ti crei di quello Spock bambino che corre sotto il sole cocente, è assai arduo.  
«Mi scusi» mormori, muovendo l’alfiere. Per un momento ti pare addirittura che abbia sorriso, ma forse è compiacimento il suo perché sei così distratto, che ti sei scoperto troppo e lui ti ha fatto scacco.  
«Matto in due mosse, capitano.»  
«Accidenti, me ne sto rendendo conto» borbotti, infastidito. Ora che hai acquisito un po’ di abilità con le tattiche di gioco, ti scoccia terribilmente perdere. Anche se devi ammettere che quel vulcaniano è un giocatore eccezionale e decisamente abile, il che giustifica in parte le tue disfatte, ma di certo non te le fa amare.  
«Questa sera la vedo molto distratto, se è stanco possiamo interrompere.» Battere in ritirata? Potresti farlo, sì, ma che tipo di capitano saresti? No, se devi morire lo farai in battaglia, perché diavolo, tu sei James T. Kirk e non credi nelle situazioni senza via d’uscita. Quindi ti concentri e osservi le tre pedane. La situazione in cui sei ridotto non è delle migliori, questa è la prima cosa che ti salta agli occhi: Spock ti ha decimato le file e con quei pochi pezzi che possiedi sarebbe impossibile concludere la partita in maniera positiva.  
«Lei ha il 3.4 percento di probabilità di vincere, capitano, decisamente poco non trova?» ti informa, quasi ti avesse letto nel pensiero. La sua abilità di leggerti è impressionante, non trovi, Jim?  
«Non mi provochi, Spock, lo sa come finisce dopo» mormori, decidendo per muovere l’alfiere.  
  
E lui ti guarda, lo fa con intensità e fissandoti in quella maniera che ti fa tremare le ginocchia e mancare il fiato. È quel medesimo sguardo che ti riduce al pari di una ragazzina strepitante e innamorata. Siete vicini, tanto vicini, al punto tale che se solo lo volessi potresti buttare all’aria tutto quando e baciarlo. Baciarlo prepotentemente, e con la lingua, baciarlo lasciandoti stringere in quel modo che tanto ti piace. Da un po’ di tempo a questa parte non sogni altro; non è vero? E hai anche la sciocca sensazione che lui ti provochi a farlo, che ti sfidi a buttare via ogni pezzo degli scacchi e a rischiare il tutto e per tutto, come se sapesse che non ne hai proprio il coraggio, non di farlo di fronte all’intero equipaggio comunque. Anche se lo desideri, oh, lo vuoi da matti. Vuoi che tutti sappiano cosa siete voi due e quale tipo di rapporto avete costruito in questi ultimi mesi. Perché Spock ti piace impazzire e ami il modo con cui gioca con te e da un po’ di tempo a questa parte, hai anche la certezza che faccia l’amore così come muove quel cavallo, in modo magnifico ed inconsapevolmente sensuale. Però ti trattieni e non fai nulla, anche se la voglia di prenderlo e di farti baciare ti monta dentro sperando di prendere il sopravvento. Non ti lasci andare a tanto e ti limiti a spostare l’alfiere portandolo al sicuro laddove, sei sicuro, verrà raggiunto dalla sua spietatezza vulcaniana. Spock non ha pena per te, o per le tue pedine, pare non importargliene nulla perché le divora tutte una dopo l’altra ed alla fine, tu rimani solo con il Re e null’altro.  
«Scacco matto» mormora, mellifluo e tu hai solo il desiderio di farlo tacere con un bacio. Hai perso, ancora, ma non dai a vedere quanto in realtà il fatto ti irriti perché ti rialzi e fai per lasciare la sala ricreativa.  
«Mi piacerebbe molto fare un’altra partita, capitano.» Tu ti volti e sibili un “no” secco e di quelli che non ammettono repliche, perché non hai la minima intenzione di farti battere di nuovo: ne hai avuto decisamente abbastanza. Rimani però sorpreso quando, voltandoti, lo scopri in piedi dietro di te. Non sta sistemando le pedine come ipotizzavi, anzi se ne sta lì fermo, quasi sull’attenti e ti osserva da dietro quegli espressivi occhi neri che dopo tutto quel tempo fatto di torri cadute e pedoni mangiati, hai imparato ad amare. E a capire, e lo sai, e comprendi al volo che cosa gli sta passando per la mente, e no: gli scacchi questa volta c’entrano ben poco.  
«E con partita intendi?»  
«Non a scacchi, capitano» ti risponde lui e sì, sta sorridendo. Non apertamente o come faresti tu, ma lo sta facendo e ti basta solo quello a farti cedere. Ti lasci andare ad un gran sorriso sincero e lo guardi, lo guardi con intensità. Arrossisci addirittura e sei piuttosto imbarazzato perché tutto quello ancora ti è nuovo, ma non vuoi nascondergli nulla e non ti vergogni nemmeno di provare simili cose. Ti piace arrossire di fronte a lui, ti fa sentire piacevolmente esposto.  
  
Eh sì, perché durante quelle partite a scacchi vi siete scoperti innamorati. Dopo quella prima volta in cui gli hai afferrato e quindi stretto la mano senza sapere bene che cosa stessi facendo, Spock ti ha baciato per davvero e alla maniera terrestre. Ti ha baciato come sta facendo adesso, dopo che avete fatto ritorno in modo piuttosto affrettato alla cabina e una volta dentro non ha atteso un solo istante, ma ti ha preso e sbattuto contro al muro e stretto per la vita. Ti bacia come se non lo facesse da tempo e tu hai ceduto allora, così come cedi adesso in modo piacevolmente indecente. Ti lasci andare contro alla paratia fredda mentre lui ti tocca, ti tocca ovunque. A Spock piace il contatto fisico, è una delle cose che hai imparato di lui, così come il fatto che sa fare benissimo l’amore e che ti sfiora ed ama con la stessa grazia e gentilezza con cui sposta la Regina sulla scacchiera. È uno di quei particolari della sua vita che se non avessi accettato di fare quella partita, quella notte di tanti mesi fa, ora non sapresti.  
  
   
*  
  
  
_Vuole giocare a scacchi, capitano?_  
  
Ecco, io… non ne sono capace. Non mi hanno mai interessato i giochi da tavolo.  
  
Se lo desidera le posso insegnare, è molto più semplice di quanto non creda e se ne renderà conto lei stesso.  
  
Io… beh… d’accordo, Spock, in fondo che può accadere?  
  
  
__**Fine**


End file.
